Untitled Halloween
by Killy AdVae
Summary: C'est pour illustrer tout en lettre un évènement nommé.... Halloween XD super original bien sur XDD... KaïRei slight


Comme (hum) promis voici le récit pour l'évènement 'Halloween'. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier parce que pour ma part j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Hope you like it

Untitled sorrow of Boriing Halloween

---------------

Goutte… Goutte… Goutte…. Goutte… Goutte……………………….. Gouttes.

---------------

« Eh.. salut petit !... ça te dirait une soirée inoubliable.. Eh t'en vas pas je te rassure je ne te ferait aucun mal hinhinhin (en fait il ricane XD).. allez approche.. EH !! EEEH REVIENS NE F- »

---------------

Tombe dernière goutte de ce soir, soirée inoubliable, ce 31 Octobre 1996…

----------------

Tu… tu te rappelles de notre rencontre ?

Moi je me souviens très bien.

------------------

Un soir, sans lune, sans aucune étoile qui ne scintillait dans le ciel, aucun nuage qui venait nuer ce ciel nu de toute existence céleste…

Noir, comme si toutes formes de ténèbres s'étaient données rendez-vous

Noir, comme si chaque ombre avait répondu à l'appel,

Noir comme si ils avaient fusionné entre eux.

Noir, comme cette ruelle où depuis quelques temps je passe ma nuit à effleurer chacun de ses murs, à passer mes doigts à travers cette grille

Noir comme cette grille justement douce, mouillée par cette dernière pluie, je touche encore le vide qui est entre les barreaux, les barreaux de ce cimetière…

Bizarre, j'éprouve soudain le besoin d'y entrer, de poser un regard sur ces pierres tombales, comme ces derniers jours…

---------

En effet te souviens tu de ce chemin que je faisais ?

---------

Je déambulait mes pas à travers ces croix, je me frayait un passage à travers ces morts allongés paisiblement dans leur tombes, et puis mes yeux, eux, soulevait la poussière pour visualiser des dates, dates de naissance et celle de mort et là, là je me suis arrêter sur une simple pierre, blanche, en fait c'est ta date de mort qui m'a attirer.

' 31 – 10 – 1996'

Mes pensées se sont entrechoquées…

« Mais c'était il y a 10 ans…Tu es mort à six ans… »

né le '31-10-1990.

Nous sommes le Jeudi trente octobre deux mille. Il ou elle aurait pu avoir mon âge.. je posais mes doigts gantées sur ta date de mort, j'en avait presque honte, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais mon cœur voulait absolument savoir, connaître la raison de ta mort. Et puis j'ai soufflé.. On aurait pu se voir, qui sait, s'est on déjà vu ?.. Si ça été le cas, mon cœur avait fait un bond phénoménale…

-------

Te souviens tu de la date de notre rencontre ?...

Moi, je me souviens même de l'heure…

-------

Le lendemain, à la même heure, mes doigts jouaient encore avec la grille noire du cimetière de ma ville. Autre point commun. Et je suis entré, comme si juste mon âme voulait jouer avec vous, être de l'au-delà.

Surpris, je l'ai été, jamais je n'ai pensé pouvoir vivre cet évènement.

-------

Tu te souviens toi de cette rencontre, j'ai senti …

-------

Recroquevillé sur cette pierre blanche, tu étais, assis, je me souviens, en T-shirt blanc, enchaîné à Elle. Et tu me paraissais si triste, sii triste, tu me fendais le cœur. Et moi je n'étais plus qu'à quelque pas de toi, et je réduisait la distance et toi, toi tu savais que j'étais présent, en face de toi ou presque…

Tu es chanceux, tout de même. Si tu m'avais connu avant, jamais je n'aurait réagit comme cela…

Mais ta jolie figure claire de neige m'a retourné le cœur et quand j'ai admiré tes orbes soleil, quand j'ai plongé mes flammes dans tes pépites d'or, j'ai changé.

Je t'ai souri.

------

ça t'a fait plaisir hein ? Ce jour là.. C'était bien hein ?

------

« ah te voilà Kaï ! Pff, comme d'habitude à te morfondre dans ce cimetière pourri…

- Hn ! »

Mais avant que je réponde à ce crétin d'ami ( !) mes yeux te cherchaient, et j'ai été terriblement déçut, terriblement déçut…

Alors je suis revenu le lendemain, mais, tu n'y étais pas.

Alors je suis revenu, le lendemain à la même heure, mais, tu n'y étais pas.

Alors je ne suis plus revenu, jusqu'à ce jour. Non, que dis-je !! Cette nuit.

-----

tu as souri, je t'ai rendu la pareille. Et on s'est parlé. Jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurais vécu cela de ma vie si on ne s'était pas connu.

On avait beaucoup de point commun mais la seule chose, l'unique chose qui nous différenciait…

En ce jour du 31 Octobre 2006, Je savais une chose, c'était que moi j'étais vivant, mais toi, toi tu étais mort. Et là était la seule différence qui résidait en nos cœurs…

---------------------

---------------------

--------

---

'Happy Halloween Everybody.'

En ce soir du 1er novembre que j'upload ce One-shot..

Tout le monde


End file.
